Accidents
by LaPaige
Summary: So how exactly did Ryan and Kelsi start dating? RyanKelsi.


**So me and my friend Kelly [LittleRedOne] have given each other five pairings to write Christmas one-shots with – and I thought I'd make a start because I want to make sure they're all finished for the 25****th****! The third pairing she gave me was Ryan/Kelsi, and an idea struck me while doing my maths homework (yes, my ideas come at the strangest of times). So, I hope you enjoy this, and go and check out Kelly's fics as soon as you're done reading! This isn't reallly Christmasish, but meh.****

* * *

i.  
**Their first kiss was _acting_.

Gabriella was ill at rehearsals on Wednesday. The school were performing Romeo and Juliet - Sharpay had been delighted to step in as understudy place ("_just this once"). _Troy had no choice.

Ryan and Kelsi talked on the sidelines, mostly about music and occasionally recent movies that they liked the look of. They were unaware of Miss Darbus' presence until she declared that Troy and Sharpay had no passion together - and that Kelsi and Ryan were to take their places immediately as she couldn't stand watching 'this mess'.

Kelsi had looked like a deer in the headlights - she couldn't act, and she had no intention of ever doing so.

But they both took their places (nobody argued with Miss Darbus and got away with it) and did the scene, not realising until the very last moment that they had to kiss.

"Remember – you're in love!" Were the last words uttered (courtesy of Miss Darbus), before their lips met in a brief kiss. They pulled away after barely a second, but their lips tingled for a lot longer.

Ryan didn't turn up for rehearsals on Thursday.

**ii.  
**Their second kiss was _accidental._

Ryan and Kelsi pretty much avoided each other after the kiss. Rehearsals were torture for Kelsi. Before she could talk to Ryan to pass the time but now that he was absent every day she was left at the piano, subject to everyone's curious glances. Sharpay never covered for Ryan either. She just looked at Kelsi and rolled her eyes, so everyone knew why he wasn't there - which just made it worse. Nobody really talked to her about it. It was funny how one kiss could change almost everything. She'd lost her only _real _friend – and it was all because of one piece of stupid acting.

It was a week later when they finally spoke again. Kelsi had been in the library, trying to finish her physics homework before the lunch period was over. She'd been scribbling on the page furiously, not wanting to lose the sudden answer that had appeared in her head.

"Hey, Kels."

Kelsi looked up in shock at the familiar voice. She was convinced he hated her, so him randomly appearing after a week of them avoiding each other wasn't something she'd expected.

"Ryan!" The shock in her voice made him laugh as he sat beside her.

"Sorry for avoiding you."

They both said this at exactly the same time, and both of them relaxed.

"So, can we go back to being friends again?" Kelsi said after their laughter had subsided.

"I should hope so." Was his reply.

Kelsi grinned, happy that she didn't have to be alone anymore. It was at that moment that the bell signalling that lunch was over. She jumped, turning to say goodbye to Ryan. She wasn't sure how, but he was closer then she expected. Their lips were captured in another kiss, and before Kelsi had time to react (or even realise), a sharp voice interrupted.

"Stop kissing in my library! Lunch is over!" The friends (for that was all they were, right?) pulled away, both embarrassed. Kelsi's cheeks were bright red.

"I'm sorry!" She said, close to tears. She'd done it _again._

"We have to stop doing that." Was his reply – and Kelsi relaxed when he laughed. It was just an accident. He forgave her.

**iii.  
**Their third kiss was _for comfort._

She found him crying in the park. It was late afternoon – around six, and it was pitch black because it was winter. At first she didn't notice him, but then she heard the weak sobs and the way her heart flipped she knew it was him. She stumbled, tripping forward and barely able to stand on her feet. She was clumsy at the best of times – let alone in darkness.

"Ryan?" She whispered into the darkness, and when there was no reply she thought maybe she was dreaming.

"Kelsi?" His voice sounded extremely weak, but it led her to him. She sat down. Both of them were silent – and she hoped just her presence was enough for him. She knew Ryan well enough to let him have his space.

"I fought with her."

For a brief moment Kelsi thought he was talking about Sharpay, but then realised they fought with each other daily and it wouldn't result in tears.

"Who, Ry?" She whispered, hugging him close. The positions were reversed for that night – she was comforting him instead.

"My mother. She called me ungrateful and said that Sharpay was better than I'll ever be and I don't know why she said that – she's never been like that before, I've been her favourite, and it just shocked me. I'm such a wimp, I know, I feel like a six year old, but she'd the one woman I relied on and … well, knowing she doesn't rely on me and I'm her son … it hurts, Kels."

"Ryan, you aren't a wimp." Kelsi felt so useless in those moments, and she could only imagine how Ryan felt. Her mother had died when she was small and so, having no siblings, it had just been her and her father, and they got along perfectly – he meant the world to her.

"I am, Kelsi. Everyone thinks so."

"I don't think so!" She protested, cross with him for believing such rubbish.

"Ryan, listen to me." She continued "You aren't a wimp, you're amazing. Whoever can put up with Sharpay deserves an award."

She heard him laugh and this made her smile. At least she'd said something right.

"I owe it to you Kels, you sure know how to cheer me up."

"Why thank you – I try."

Cue kiss number three. This time he was the one who kissed her – and it wasn't an accident. It still made Kelsi blush furiously, and she was grateful it was dark.

"Kelsi, you have to work on your blushing."

Maybe heading outside in the middle of winter wasn't so bad after all.

**iv.  
**Their fourth kiss was_ the mistletoe._

Sharpay and Christmas Party.

Two words that mix, but really shouldn't do. Kelsi had been invited but she had the sneaky suspicion that Ryan was the reason behind it. She wasn't enjoying it at all. Sharpay was obviously drunk, Gabriella had left with Troy within two hours and Chad and Taylor – she didn't want to know. Hundreds of people she didn't know were dancing and her head was throbbing. She felt sick and escaped for air, gasping and gulping. It was smoky inside and she doubted Sharpay even cared that her 'friends' were smoking in her house.

She leant against the doorway, closing her eyes and listening to the steady rumble of the music. She had stayed away from the drink – she could take pride in that.

"Kelsi? What are you doing outside?"

She smiled at his voice, her eyes opening on automatic.

"I'm surprised I could stay inside long enough."

"Good point."

He walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. She smiled; the music fading away as she basked in the moment. She'd never really felt like this before – it was an entirely new experience.

That was when he kissed her again.

"What was that for?" She asked, hardly complaining.

"Look up."

Maybe Kelsi had one thing to thank Sharpay for – hanging the mistletoe above the door.

**v.  
**Their fifth kiss was_ for love._

They started dating the next day, and no matter how cliché it sounded Kelsi couldn't be happier.

Ryan turned up for rehearsals every day after that.

**

* * *

Okay, not that Christmassy, but my next four will be! (:**


End file.
